Zootopia is saved/Return to Equestria/"Pleasant Dreams, Princess Yuna"
Here is how Zootopia celebrates in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. Later, All of Zootopia looked up to Princess Yuna and her friends for their heroism. Smilo: We did it, We saved Zootopia. Judy Hopps: We'd make a really great team, The six of us. Nick Wilde: Let's not forget to count your friends and cousins and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Thanks for everything, Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn. You too, Annie. Annie Fox: No problem. Finn: Helping others is what we do in the ZPD. Nick Wilde: If any of you need help, (gives Yuna the card number) Just call us. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Nick. Dipper Pines: It was fun while it lasted, Isn't it, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: I couldn't agree more, Dipper. Gideon Gleeful: We sure showed Klang and McGraw what not to mess with. Isabella Gracia-Sharpio: Right you are, Gideon. Midnight Storm: I'm so proud of our colt. Clawhauser: Way to go, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Clawhauser. But I don't think Zootopia's gonna need young recruits like us. (offers her badge to Chief Bogo) Chief Bogo: Keep the badges, You've earned it, You all have. Once a credit to the ZPD, Always a credit to the ZPD. Yuna and her friends salutes Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Judy, Nick, Annie, Smilo and Finn as they saluted back, The saluted in front. The Police Officers threw their hats in the air cheering at the foals. In Equestria, Yuna and her friends returned from Zootopia along with Solarna and Sharon. Princess Luna: Solarna, Yuna, Welcome back. How's everything in Zootopia? Princess Solarna: It was wonderful, Mother. And for it's safety, Yuna and her friends earned their very own badges and became ZPD's Junior Cops Hiro: That's wonderful. We're so happy for you and Snowdrop, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (playing with the toy badge) Princess Luna: Look at Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Well, Ford Pines did say preventing doomsday was never easy. Snowdrop: We are proud of the Journals by using them wisely. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you both. The Night Family gathered for a group hug, Yuna suddenly fell asleep. Princess Luna: Pleasant Dreams, My Sweet Yuna. Pleasant Dreams. Later at Skylands, Yuna wrote Journal 4 about her time in Zootopia. Princess Yuna: (write on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I'd had a great time in Zootopia. First there was a coronation of Princess Moon Dancer, Now there's a big case my friends and I solved about the Tantabus. So, We defeated the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Well, Being Junior Cops of the ZPD was worth it. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna kissed her Journals, Put them into her bookshelf, Went to sleep and dream about life in Equestria. Then, the Journals glow like blue night. The end credits played the song "Once Upon a Dream" (from Maleficent) while Yuna dream of life in Equestria. The End In the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, while the foals and kids are training in the training hall, Tyrone was keeping track of time. Tyrone: So far, So good. Just then, Gideon Gray arrived with order of pies. He brought some apple pies, raspberry pies, blueberry pies, cherry pies, blackberry pies, blue raspberry pies and pumpkin pies. Gideon Gray: Here you go, Tyrone. Tyrone: Thanks, Gideon. Gideon Gray: Glad to oblige, Just what y'all ordered. Gideon brought out some pies for everyone and everypony in the Library. Sensei Garmadon: You had to order some pies, Tyrone. Tyrone: Hey, Heroes and Heroines gotta eat too. Sensei Garmadon: True. The Dipper clones enjoyed their pies. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225